


Prime Cuddle Time

by Star_tDash



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: But they're in person in this fic, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_tDash
Summary: Leah tries her best to warm Ruby up,  but resorts to her most tried and true method; body warmth in the form of cuddling.





	Prime Cuddle Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aidoru_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidoru_trash/gifts).



> Ahhh!! This is the first commission I've done and I'm so glad i got to write some nice, cute fluff like this for my friend Brandon! (https://niconiconeat-o.tumblr.com/) (Check out their writing and their music they're awesome!)

After being seperated by long train rides and text messaging for most of the year, Christmas break was of the utmost importance for Leah, as it meant that she was finally reunited with her girlfriend, if only for a few days. This was quite the special tradition for her and Ruby; having a quiet, off-the-grid Christmas, in which they would make up for lost time together from school in the picturesque mountain town of Hakodate. Instead of the hustle and bustle one might expect during the Christmas season, the couple chose to spend it relaxing; taking time for cuddling and various other sorts of physical affection. There was one problem with this snowy, dream-like vacation though; Ruby, who was a girl who thrived in more tropical climates, was rendered a human popsicle, even with layers of clothing on. 

 

“L-Leah… babe, can you turn the heater u-up, its freezing,” Ruby weakly cried out from the couch, shivering as she spoke, “how do you live in this temperature?” Ruby’s request was met with a small giggle as Leah came from out of side, setting down a tray with two mugs of hot cocoa, topped with marshmallows.

 

“Silly, we already turned the heat up as high as it can go; the weather is just really cold out right now,” Leah explained as she handed Ruby her mug, taking the other one in between both her hands to warm herself up a bit more, “and I can live with it because you’re not used to it; you do live on a beach, y’know.”

 

“W-Well… i-it’s still cold.. Y-you’re all bundled up t--  _ achoo! _ ”

“Too cold for you, Ruby?”

 

Leah only received a defeated nod in response, prompting her to get up off the couch and walk towards her room, hiding a pouting, blushing face from her girlfriend. “W-Well, I can’t have a guest freezing in the cold, s-so I’ll be right back!” Rushing out of the room, Ruby waits patiently, taking absent minded sips of her hot chocolate in anticipation for her girlfriend, who arrives with a sense of near urgency with a fluffy, red sweater, matching the color of her own hair

 

“S-So… is it OK? A-Are you feeling a bit warmer now, dear?” Leah asked, trying her best to hide the fact that Ruby in a fluffy sweater was making her heart melt.

 

“N-Not too much… b-but it does help, and it is soft,” Ruby explained, nuzzling her face into the soft cotton of her sleeves, “we’re done our movie tonight, s-so… maybe we could just cozy up in bed under some comforters, if that’s OK with you.” At this point, Leah was convinced that Ruby was just toying with her already weak emotions, doing whatever she could to fluster her further,

 

But by God it was working well. 

 

She wasn’t sure if it was her natural instincts working as a maid, or Ruby’s natural charm, but Leah couldn’t help but accept Ruby’s offer, outstretching one of her hands to help her up so that they could make their way to Leah’s room. Physical affection between her and Ruby wasn’t anything new in the slightest; since they didn’t get to see each other every single day, the small time they did have was almost nothing but kisses and hugs, making up for lost time. “S-Since you’re my guest and all, it’s only fair if you get to be small spoon you know, o-only the best for you…” Leah’s stoic and somewhat suave front was completely faded; making way for the more vulnerable and cute side of Leah that wanted to spoil Ruby with as much love as she could manage. And spoiled Ruby was as Leah opened the door for Ruby, letting Ruby into her room while she went into a closet to fetch a comforter. Sitting down on her girlfriend’s bed, Ruby searched for something to temporarily quell the ever present cold, settling on a cute plush doll of a snow tiger that sat beside her bed. 

 

After minutes of searching for the perfect blanket to cuddle in, Leah made her way back to the room, hoping Ruby wasn’t sleeping and missing out on Prime Cuddle Time™. Instead, Leah walked in to find Ruby kissing her plush’s nose, talking to it much like someone would to a baby.  _ “Who’s a good little fluffy tiger? You are!”  _ While Leah wanted to interrupt Ruby so that they could set up the comforters… there was just something so cute about seeing Ruby like this that almost prevented her from moving. 

 

“Ehe, I see t-that you’ve met Ms. Snowy…” Leah quietly spoke, hoping to break the awkward silence and bring to attention that she was in the room, “i-if you want, she can join us for cuddles too.” While Ruby was caught off guard by having Leah seemingly show up out of nowhere, she was quick to give her undivided attention as she moved up the bed to where her and Leah usually spooned. As the blanket was tossed over her, and the bed creaked as another body laid down, Ruby instinctively curled herself up as she felt an arm wrap around her, pulling her into the safety of Leah’s chest. “Feeling a bit warmer, Ruby?” Leah whispered as she adjusted herself, shifting her head ever so slightly so that she could kiss Ruby’s neck in a place that wasn’t too sensitive.

 

“Mhmm, this feels much better,” Ruby answered, smile widening with every kiss that she felt against her neck, “but was this really your warmest sweater, or did you give me this one on purpose so that we’d have to cuddle, Leah?”

 

“N-No! Of course I’d try my best to make sure you’re warm!”

“You’re holding me really close though Leah, are you  _ really really _ sure?”

 

Ruby’s teasing finally broke through what little Leah had left of her cool and collected mask, feeling her usually stoic girlfriend nuzzle into the back of her neck, “My Rubear is cuddly, especially in this sweater; so I wanted to hold you and make you feel warm at the same time.” 

 

This was the Leah that Ruby loved the best; the one that was more free to say what was on her mind, the one who didn’t hesitate to know how much she loved Ruby.

 

“Ehe, w-well of course I’m warm when you’re the one cuddling me, dear!”   
  


“Good… you only deserve the best, Ruby.”

 

And while the two mugs of cocoa sat cooling down atop the living room table, the two girls who drank from them were far away, already warmer than any simple drink or clothing could make them feel.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to commission me, use this link!   
> https://star-commissions.carrd.co/#


End file.
